Blood Ties 1 - Thicker than Blood
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Katherine Pierce is a devil. Liz Salvatore can feel it in her bones. But no one - not her father, her twin brother, or even Damon - will listen to her. Even in death, the bond between the three siblings is thicker than blood. From 1864 to present, Liz will do everything in her power to protect their secret. Even give up on love.
1. Prologue

**Thicker than Blood**

**Summary: **The youngest Salvatore wasn't Stefan – it was his twin sister. They were polar opposites while her and Damon were thick as thieves. That all changed when Katherine Pierce arrived in Mystic Falls.

From 1864 to the present, this is her story – the story of the Salvatore family. The Original family says "Always and Forever", but the Salvatores are loyal to each other by a bond thicker than blood.

**Prologue**

_In 1865, the Battle of Willow Creek tore my family apart._

_The Civil War is known in the history books for forcing families apart by pitting brother against brother; father against son. In my family, it was not the war, but rather one person the war brought to our doorstep._

_Her name was Katherine Pierce. She looked like an angel, but in reality, she was a devil in disguise. She tore my family in two and turned my brothers against each other and my father against his sons._

_My family never recovered. Even now we are still tormented over a century later by her misdeeds._

_Perhaps I should start at the beginning._

_My name is Elizabeth Marie Salvatore and I am a vampire._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1865_

The screams were everywhere.

Torches were lit and the men all carried weapons. Guns, swords, and pitchforks—anything and everything. In the distance, a fire raged.

It began in her house, down the hall from where she lay sleeping. Elizabeth Salvatore kicked off the covers and slid a loose-fitting dress over her shift. Her feet found a pair of shoes beside the bed. Hastily presentable, she opened the door.

"Father? Damon? Stefan?" she called, hurrying down the hall toward the noise.

The door was wide open and a woman's prone body covered in dark fabrics lay on the floor. She recognized the figure as Katherine Pierce, their houseguest. Stefan knelt beside her, his chest bare. Above, their father hovered.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked softly, almost wounded.

"Your sympathy for their plight," their father said in a cold, emotionless tone. "I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff. Now. Go! Quickly!"

Her brother caught his shirt, but stayed down for a moment as their father urged him to go.

As he rose from the floor and fled the room, Elizabeth turned to enter. "Father? What's happened?"

"You shouldn't be here, Elizabeth. Go back to your room. Bar the door. Don't open it for anyone other than myself."

"What happened? Is Miss Katherine alright?" She glanced at the prone woman. She was conscious, but it seemed unable to move or speak.

"She is a monster. A vampire."

"I don't understand."

"Go back to your room, now, Elizabeth!"

"But, Father—"

"Go, Elizabeth!"

Frightened, she backed away. Instead of running to the safety of her room, she ran for the safety of her older brother's arms. Damon would know what to do. He always knew what to do, especially when Father was upset.

She opened the door to his room, only to find his bed empty. Frustrated, she ran down the stairs and out to the carriage house, where Katherine was staying. Perhaps he was waiting for the two-timing vixen there.

"Damon! Damon, come quick!"

The door to the carriage house opened as she sprinted across the lawn. "Lizzy? What's wrong?"

"Father's gone mad! He's spouting about vampires and Katherine is hurt—"

"Katherine? Where?"

"Stefan's room. Damon, wait!" She had to take two hops to every one of his long strides to attempt to keep up. "Damon!"

Damon ran ahead of her, through the house and up the stairs, but it was too late.

She saw two men pulling their houseguest from Atlanta out of her brother's bedroom with what appeared to be a muzzle strapped over her face. The brunette's head was tilted forward and she appeared drugged or unconscious.

Their father grabbed Damon at the doorway, holding him back.

"No! Don't take her," her brother protested.

Father pinned him to the door as they carried her past. In the hallway, Liz crossed her arms, shrinking away from the men and the vampire they carried. Vampire. Such an ugly term.

"Do you know they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer?" Father hissed at Damon. "You'll be killed along with them."

"Then let me be killed."

Liz's heart broke. "Damon, no! No, please… don't…" she cried, stepping toward them.

"Elizabeth, go to your room!" their father snarled, still restraining Damon.

"Father?" Her voice trembled. "Don't make me…"

"Go now, girl!"

"Damon…"

"I'm sorry, sister."

Just like that, he pulled free of father's grasp and left the house. Their father gripped her shoulder. "You need to stay away from this, Elizabeth. Let the men handle this. Go."

Liz wiped her cheeks, watching her father follow after her brother. She felt alone and forgotten. How could Damon choose that woman, that demon, over his own blood? Why was he willing to die for a woman he could never trust, who slept with their brother? What hold did Katherine Pierce have over her brothers?

Instead of cowering her in her room as she should, Elizabeth ran outside.

She ran through the woods, avoiding the torches and the men wielding them. She had spent her childhood amongst the trees, chasing after her brothers. She knew how to navigate the area. It wasn't long until she spotted the police cart used to transport the vampires.

The back was open and two figures huddled over a third lying in the dirt. She saw the familiar shapes and the dark wavy locks of her brother.

The figure on the ground had to be Katherine.

A rifle cracked and Damon fell backward into the leaves. Liz held in a gasp as she hurried closer to the site. Likewise, Stefan hurried to his side. She couldn't hear his voice as she ran, nor over the yells of the townsmen closing in. Stefan picked up a rifle to defend himself, but it was too late.

Crack!

"No! Damon! Stefan!" she shouted, picking up her skirts as she broke into a run.

Another crack and Stefan joined him on the ground, bleeding out. In a moment, both her brothers were ripped away from her.

"No, no, no!" Tears blinded her as she neared their prone forms.

Elizabeth could no longer hold back the tears. A scream ripped from her lungs as she ran flat out toward their bodies, praying they were still alive, praying it had been a graze or a mistake. Praying that she wasn't alone.

"Damon, Damon! Wake up! Wake up, please!" she begged, shaking him. There was a sticky substance on the center of his waistcoat. It felt warm. She pressed her hand against it. "Damon?"

"Elizabeth, I told you to stay in your room. What are you doing here, child?" their father called, a rifle in his hand. "You should not see this."

"Father? Damon—"

"They chose this for themselves, my dear. I'm sorry. You weren't meant to be here."

"You…" She turned to see the rifle in his hand, the barrel still smoking. "You did this. You shot them? How could you?"

"They sided with the vampires."

"This is Katherine's fault! They were blinded by her!"

"You need to leave. It isn't safe here."

His hands gripped her arms, pulling her away from her brother's body. She tried to fight, but she was too weak against him. "Father…"

"It is too late for them. Now go. I will not lose three children in one night."


	2. Chapter One

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter One**

_I love our home in Mystic Falls. I know I am privileged, unlike most young women in this era. I also happen to have two wonderful older brothers and a concerned father. Soon, I will have a sister-in-law, even though she is subdued and rather quiet. I hope she will warm up to our family._

_Anyone would be an improvement on the hell spawn living in the carriage house. _

_The poor, orphaned Katherine Pierce that my generous father took in already has Stefan wrapped around her finger. It's a good thing Damon is busy with the army and far away from Katherine and her doe eyes._

_Watching my own twin fall for her outright and improper flirting makes me ill._

_Soon after his wedding, I, too, will be wed. My father has been deep in discussions with Mayor Lockwood since I was young. The plan is for the day of mine and Stefan's eighteenth birthday._

_I will be Mrs. Jonah Lockwood. _

_I hope this terrible war will be over by then and Damon will be home. I cannot imagine not having him there to see me married off. Father had hoped Damon would already be married, too, but he does not care for Father's wishes. He enjoys being his own man. It's part of why he joined the army. It's not that he's unloyal to the South… he just wants to live life to the fullest. I wish I could, too. Father may give me liberties other young ladies have not, but even his generosity has limits._

_Even though we are twins, Stefan and I are not nearly as close as Damon and I are. Stefan is the golden child and Father's favorite, while I take after Damon. I live to rebel and it has Stefan constantly whining about me. I was still a child when he started crying to our father - "Father, Lizzy stole my breeches!", "Father, Lizzy forgot her bonnet!", "Father, Lizzy is barefoot!" - the list goes on and on. _

_I am not a proper, young Southern belle. Perhaps it's because we were children when our mother passed on. Damon took me under his wing, protecting me from the worst of our father's temper. I had no female role models, so I took after my own role model - Damon._

_~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1864_

Liz flew down the main stairs of the house, her gown rustling as she skipped steps in her rush. Outside, gravel crunched on the drive as a carriage approached. Breathing heavily, she joined her father and brother on the front porch.

"Elizabeth, honestly…" her father tsked, taking in her flushed appearance and messy hair. "Can't you at least try to behave like a lady?"

"I apologize, Father. I'll do better."

He huffed, then turned his attention to the carriage. It had halted and the door opened. Slowly a woman emerged, her dainty hand held by the coachman. She tilted her head up, her hat obscuring much of her face. Dark curls were artfully arranged to frame her face, her eyes a deep brown.

She made a deep curtsy before approaching the house, her gloved hands clasped together.

"Miss Pierce, allow me to introduce my children. This is my son, Stefan," Father said, gesturing toward her brother, "and my youngest, Elizabeth," he said with a hint of disdain, looking at her.

Even in his stare, Liz held herself tall. She wasn't perfect. She was too wild, her father often remarked; much like her older brother. She never minded the comparison to Damon. Stefan might be the perfect son, but Damon was the perfect brother.

"My older son, Damon, is away with the army. Perhaps you will get a chance to meet him in the future or once we win the war."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Salvatore. I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to stay at your home," the strange girl said. Her voice was sweet, like honey, but it seemed too sweet. Too fake.

"The pleasure is all ours," Stefan said, kissing the girl's hand.

Elizabeth felt ill. The sooner Katherine left, the better. She could feel it already – like a sickness in the air. Contagious.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss Pierce. I do wish it was under better circumstances," their father said.

"Please, call me Katherine."

She slowly backed away, retreating indoors. The heat or her corset made her lightheaded. She couldn't stay to meet their guest. In fact, Liz couldn't wait to get away from the dark-haired girl. The more physical space between them, the easier she could breathe.

* * *

Despite her attempts to avoid their guest, Liz found herself cornered in a front parlor with a book from the family library in her hands, a few days later. She could do needle work, yet she much preferred the weight of a leather-bound volume to a slender needle and thread. Her disdain for handicrafts had been frowned upon in finishing school by both her peers and teachers.

"You must be Elizabeth. We never had a chance to chat the other day. I must say, you don't look anything like your brother."

"Hello, again, Miss Katherine." Liz studied Katherine with her eyes, the same piercing blue as Damon's. It always amused him that she shared no similarities with her twin. "Father says we are night and day. Pray tell, why are you so keen on my brother?"

Their guest smiled wistfully at the youngest Salvatore. "He is unlike any man I have ever met."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Stefan is betrothed. His wedding is already being set."

She watched the anger and jealousy flash across their guest's porcelain features. It was her first glimpse of the real Katherine Pierce - the petty, impulsive, and childish woman.

"What a shame. She must be real special to ensnare his heart. Tell me, Elizabeth, dear, what is it about her that your brother finds irresistible?"

Katherine's brown eyes bore into Liz's, probing and prodding for information. Her lips parted, as if she was about to speak, but she looked ill, her skin paling ever so slightly.

Then almost as quickly as she begun to open her lips, her color returned.

"I'm sorry?" Liz asked, her voice a little hoarse. She touched her throat, rubbing the skin.

"I was just inquiring about your sister-to-be." She smiled with her lips, but not her eyes. They remained cold and hard.

"I'm sorry, Miss Katherine, but I have other matters to attend to. Perhaps we can discuss this matter another time?"

"Certainly."

Liz turned on her heel and hurried away. Katherine's very presence felt tainted and evil. Being near the woman made her sick. Yet being around her never made Stefan or her father uncomfortable. They seemed to hang on her every word.

She couldn't bear it. She needed fresh air and space. Away from Katherine.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Two**

_They buried Father today._

_I'm told it was a nice ceremony and the pastor said wonderful things, however, I couldn't bear to see the last of my family placed in the ground. In less than a week, I have lost everyone I love._

_I write this from my brother's room. I can almost pretend he will walk in any moment, scowl at me, or say a witty, pithy remark, but he won't. Neither of my brothers ever will again. They are dead and gone all because of a woman._

_Her name was Katherine Pierce. If there is any justice in the world, she is rotting in hell for what she did._

_My brothers made the mistake of falling for her charms. I never did. Even my father took pity on her._

_They didn't see the monster lurking behind those brown eyes until it was too late. Until she twisted and broke them and turned them against each other. I tried to warn them, but Stefan was besotted and Damon, well, he told me not to worry. He promised it was fine, but he was wrong. He'd fallen for her, the same as Stefan._

_I wish I could forget that night. I wish I'd never gone into Stefan's room or warned Damon. Perhaps one or both of them would still be alive if I hadn't run to Damon, if I had not told him what Father had done… if Katherine Pierce had never dared to darken our doorstep, my brothers would be alive today. I know it deep in my bones and it will haunt me forever._

_My future is written in stone. My father's plan to have me marry Jonah Lockwood will go forward sooner than originally planned. I cannot run Veritas alone. For the sake of my family's memory, I will go forward with the marriage shortly._

_~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009_

Liz swung open the front door, her purse slung over her shoulder. Almost immediately, she crashed into a dark shape. The man on the front step chuckled and reached out to steady her. "Where's the fire?" he teased.

"Damon? Is that you?" Liz asked, a smile breaking across her face.

"Hello, little sister," he said, hugging her as she threw her arms around him, her purse banging against his side, not that he appeared to notice. "Miss me?"

"Always!" she pressed her nose to his neck, breathing in his cologne. She'd nearly forgotten what her big brother smelt like. "It's been too long."

"Did you grow taller?"

She took a step back, staring at him. He was still as handsome as ever, in a striking black leather jacket, his hair artfully styled to look half-messy and half-perfect, plain shirt, and dark pants. No matter the decade, Damon Salvatore knew just how to make the ladies swoon.

"Heels," she tilted a shoe toward him, the boots hidden by the cuff of her jeans.

"Ah."

"Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"One question at a time, okay?"

She hugged him again. "Just don't leave without saying good-bye, please?"

"And miss spending time with my favorite sister?" he raised his eyebrows. "Never. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Haha, very funny," she mocked, punching him in the chest. "Idiot."

"Ah, I missed you, little sis."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls, Damon? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you…"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "It's a long, complicated story. Anyways, I'm staying indefinitely and I plan to catch up with you. Tell me, have you see our dear brother, Stefan?"

"Not recently, no. I can ask Zach."

"He's still alive?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, jerk, he is. He's family and unlike you two idiots, I see him more."

"You and family."

"At least I didn't eat most of our relatives…" she countered.

"That was Stefan. Most times."

"Why are you here? I thought you hated Mystic Falls."

Her brother shrugged. "Can't a big brother just visit his little sister? Why do I need a reason?"

"You're hiding something from me…"

He smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulders, as he herded her toward her parked car out front. "Liz, you're paranoid. I knew you'd be here… you always come home every two decades or so. Plus, it's almost the anniversary…"

"Of?"

"The infamous Battle of Willow Creek. It's been one hundred and forty-five years. Knowing this town, they'll probably throw a parade and there will be tourists and liquor. Why would I miss that? After all, the original Salvatore brothers were killed then. I should honor my namesake."

Liz frowned. Damon could care less about town events. He also didn't count years… not without a very good reason.

She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if it meant spending time with him. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Damon, at least, not since her first few decades as a vampire. He had traveled with her then and tight her how to use her abilities and disguise her feeds. He helped her survive in the new world; her new reality.

He protected her, just like he always had when they were human.

Until he couldn't look her in the eyes without being overcome with guilt.

* * *

_That was not the last time she sought information from me. At least once a week, Katherine would corner me and attempt to gather information. Each time I'd feel the tug to speak, but before I could answer her, the spell would break. _

_Her inability to charm me frustrated her to no end. _

_Then Damon returned._

_Instead of a joyous reunion with my beloved brother, Katherine and Father both poisoned his arrival - her with her charming ways and he with his continued disappointment. _

_It was an open secret that Damon had long since stopped trying to please him. Only Stefan could bring him some measure of pride. Since I took after his elder son, I, too, was a disappointment. My only solace was that our mother was not alive to see what he'd become or how he treated us._

_I did not let either of them, nor Stefan's sullen behavior, color my joy at seeing Damon once again. _

_The war still raged on outside our town, but he was here, alive and well. It was a recurring nightmare for me to imagine him dead, his name printed in the lists of others felled by the enemy to our North. _

_Without Damon, life with Father and Stefan would be unbearable. He was my protector and my confidant. He taught me how to ride a horse and how to use a knife. We used to sneak out deep into the woods with Father's hunting rifle and practice shooting. He never treated me as a second class citizen because of my gender. _

_Stefan would tell of our adventures and my unladylike behavior to Father. We both received beatings more times than I care to recall. I believe it's only once that Stefan ever endured Father's wrath. He could do no wrong in Father's eyes._

_While our father worshipped my golden twin, I sided with Damon, my dark-haired, light-eyed, and good-humored brother. He could never disappoint me._

_Until he, too, fell into Katherine's web._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1864_

"Elizabeth, this nonsense about Katherine must stop!"

"What nonsense, Father?"

"She is our guest and I expect you to treat her as such. She is a good lady who had the misfortune of losing her family. She has no designs on your brothers."

"Father-"

"That's enough! You would do well to be more like her, Elizabeth. Perhaps if you spent more time together instead of chasing after Damon…"

"She isn't what she appears to be. There's something wicked in her! I can feel it!"

"I will not listen to you slander her name in our home with ridiculous lies and unfound accusations. I pray that you will learn to keep your opinions to yourself. If anyone else heard you, they might believe you mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"Speak against me once more, Elizabeth, and you will be unable to sit for a week. You are testing my patience greatly."

She bowed her head. It was clear she would make no progress with Father. Not today. Not without proof of Katherine's intentions toward her brothers. "I'm sorry, Father. May I be excuse to my room to pray for guidance and forgiveness?"

"That's better, my dear. Go on."

Liz tried not to cry as she left his study. Neither of her brothers would heed her warnings and now her own father had called her mad. How could she get Katherine to show her true face? Who would believe her even if she did?

* * *

A familiar voice broke into her thoughts as she sat on the porch of the main house, book in hand, just out of the bright summer sun's path. "Beautiful day, is it not?"

Liz dropped the book as if it were a hot coal. "Damon? Is that really you?"

He smirked, so handsome in his blue-grey uniform, still looking like the brother she knew and loved. As mischievous as ever, if not a touch older.

"Hello, little sister."

She flew down the steps and into his arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" She heard him chuckle as he spun her in a circle.

"Tell me, Lizzy, how is Virginia?" he inquired.

"Only if you tell me about life in the army. Have you been anywhere exciting? Have you seen the ocean?"

"I'm afraid that's Confederacy business, little girl, and I cannot divulge those secrets." He had a wicked smile to go with the gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"You will always be my little sister, even when you're old and grey."

She gasped loudly. "How dare you! I will never grow old, at least, not like that! I will be graceful and distinguished, not old and grey!"

"Will you also find manners?" Damon teased, his hands tickling her sides through her layers of cloth, causing her to squeal.

A different voice broke through her daze. "Miss Elizabeth? I heard you shouting… should I call for help?" a clear, feminine voice called.

Her brother dropped her, immediately straightening his clothes and turning to address the newcomer. Katherine looked impeccable despite the heat, without so much as a stray hair out of place. Liz knew her own hair was a frizzled and tangled mess and her clothes likely damp with sweat from her minor exertion.

"Lizzy, you neglected to tell me we had company."

"This is Katherine…she's staying in the carriage house. Father invited her," Liz said, deliberately not addressing or introducing her as custom dictated.

The dark-haired beauty held out her hand toward Damon. "Hello, I'm Katherine Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, and the pleasure is all mine, Miss Katherine."

Just like that, he, too, was ensnared.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Three**

_Magic runs in our blood. It is diluted, but crops up every few generations. In my generation, I was the witch. It wasn't until much later that I learned what I was. I just knew I had a sixth sense and an uncanny knack for knowing what would happen before it did. Occasionally my powers slipped out and when they did, I caused trouble._

_But my powers weren't used often or consciously._

_Instead, I relied on my own inner strength. I used to get into scrapes with my brothers growing up. I could hold my own in a fight, except against Jonah. His temper got the better of him and made him like a wild animal. _

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary _

_1865_

Her mourning period ended the day of her marriage to Jonah Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood's only child. He was six years her senior and well-educated. He would be responsible for the daily operations of the Salvatore estate and businesses.

Not that Elizabeth cared. She would not allow what her father built to come to ruin, however, she was not equipped to run Veritas, nor was she psychological able to. Jonah would protect her family's interests and her inheritance.

Nothing would bring back her family. She was the last living Salvatore.

Her wedding day, the supposedly happiest day of a young woman's life, only brought her pain. Her father could not give her hand to Jonah and bless their union. Her brothers would not watch, nor would her sister-in-law be present. They were all dead.

Her only solace was her new maid, a girl named Meredith Bennett, the cousin of Katherine's maid. Meredith had also lost much of her family and happened to be both perceptive and protective. She was the one to help select her gown and to help her arrange her hair after slipping out of her black mourning gown.

With Meredith's assistance, Liz was laced into her embroidery-laden corset and heavy skirts. The ivory gown that went over the expansive fabric was hand beaded and carefully fitted to her gaunt frame. She had a hard time eating and it showed in her hollowed out cheeks and petite frame.

A special herbal tea was all that kept her from crawling back underneath the covers of her bed. She had no desire to face the world, let alone pretend to be happy. It was not Jonah's fault, not in the slightest. Liz just couldn't find it in herself to care.

Duty alone propelled her from the sitting room to the waiting crowd outside the main house. She was a Salvatore and she would behave like one. She would ensure her family's survival and tell her children about their brave uncles who died in the so-called Battle of Willow Creek. It was the only thought strong enough to keep the tears from her eyes. She had to be what her Father would want. She had to be the good child.

Elizabeth could no longer follow in Damon's footsteps and disregard their family name and honor for her own pleasure. She had obligations. She had to put herself in Stefan's shoes. It was her duty to continue the family line.

Son or daughter, she was the last of her family.

* * *

_It started as an attraction - a longing I'd never felt in all my years. What happened to him and to us could never have been predicted. I never thought I would be happy or loved as a person instead of what value I brought._

_Plus, with my condition, I never expected anyone I cared for to accept me, let alone love me in return._

_But he did. He was my hero and my savior and now I damned him._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009_

Sure enough, her hometown spared no expense when it came to celebrating the one hundred and forty-fifth anniversary of the Battle of Willow Creek. High school students would ride in a parade of reinactors and floats as part of the event.

The new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, encouraged the festivities.

Of course, the plans also drew another outsider to town. Like Alaric, he was a historian. However, he was ignorant of the town's supernatural element. And he was rather easy on the eyes.

His name was Sam Lane and for the first time since her heart stopped beating, she felt a longing. Without even speaking, she could sense a kindred spirit.

While Damon and Stefan used to poke fun at her feelings and senses, it was Meredith who explained the truth behind her superstitions shortly before Liz took her last breath. All of her feelings, including the innate mistrust of Katherine, were rooted in the past.

Liz had been a witch before she'd turned. Descended from a long line of powerful witches and warlocks, she was the first Salvatore in generations to practice magic. She could recognize foes easily, even after becoming a vampire. She lost the connection to nature after death, but she never lost her extra senses. Not completely.

Without formal training, her few attempts at spells were completely unconscious extensions of herself. Her magic, though strong, wasn't enough to protect her. Vervain kept Katherine from her mind, yet it was nothing against a human enemy.

Liz knew Sam was human. She could tell that with a glance. But he also had a good heart and a curious nature.

That's how he ended up at her front door.

* * *

_One of these days, he will kill me. I know that much already. I just pray my Damon will be safe. I pray he would never raise a hand to our son._

_I will gladly die to protect my child. It is a sacrifice I have no qualms about making. My sacrifice is born of pure intentions and love. I pray that will be enough to save my son._

_I still wish Damon were here. He would put Jonah in his place. Even Stefan would never tolerate this prison I live in. A prison made from our beautiful home. A home he has destroyed with his hatred and drinking. His foul nature is polluting the very air we breathe._

_He must be stopped._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1868_

"Miss Elizabeth, you need to leave. For your son's safety, you need to flee."

She smiled sadly at Meredith from her small writing desk in the parlor. She blew on the drying ink before closing her leather-bound journal. "I can't leave Mystic Falls. It's my home."

"I mean no disrespect, but your father is dead, as are your brothers. They will not be upset if you run to protect your life and that of your child. You're the last of the line. If you run, they will always live on."

"And lose Veritas? Father would never forgive me."

"He would want you to live."

"I can't run, Meredith. He would find me. He will never let me go, especially not if I take Damon with me. If I run away with his son… he will kill me for sure."

The younger girl shook her head, her dark hair carefully pinned up underneath her cap. "Please, Miss Elizabeth… reconsider. For Damon. He has a good heart and Mr. Jonah will only corrupt it. You have seen what he's capable of."

"I will never forget." She touched a finger to her throat, carefully hidden underneath a choker and the high collar of her dress. The bruises were fading, but she still bore marks from a recent choking. Her back carried lashes from his belt, some cuts fresh and others healing welts. He was careful to mark her under her clothes, where only he could see them. In public, he would casually press on a wound just to see her squirm from the pain, almost daring her to scream. She never did. She refused to give in. He had enough power over her as her husband and the master of Veritas.

"Please… there's a darkness in this house and it grows stronger every day."

She touched the girl's arm. "Meredith, I believe in you and your abilities. I do. I cannot lose this house. I cannot run. I could never live with myself."

"Be careful."

"I will. Thank you." She pressed her journal into the maid's hands. "Should anything happen to me, keep this safe. If there's someone you trust, share it. Share it with my son. Do not allow Jonah to harm anyone else."

"I won't, Miss Elizabeth, I swear."

Liz had not known it at the time, but that was the last time she would ever see Meredith.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! There will be less flashbacks as the story progresses and there won't be as many in a chapter either. If you have any questions, please ask!


	5. Chapter Four

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Four**

_A storm is coming._

_I wish I could trust my brothers, but I can't. I can only trust my own instincts. They haven't failed me yet while both my brothers have failed me in different ways._

_I love them and I trust them, but that's not the same. Not when Katherine is around._

_Somehow, that bitch is still alive. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her locked inside that tomb for another hundred and forty-five years. She cost me everything. _

_It's time I return the favor._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009_

Having Damon home felt like a dream.

She still wasn't sure what had brought him back to Mystic Falls, but it wasn't long before Stefan appeared. The seasons were preparing to change from spring to fall when he turned up on the doorstep.

Liz stopped in her tracks facing the fire place. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too, Lizzie," her twin said, his tone rather even and pleasant, unlike their last visit. That one had been painful.

"Did you run out of Salvatores to kill?"

"Don't worry, Zach's fine. He's off on Founder's business and I'm on the wagon." He held up a glass of their finest bourbon. "Care to join me in a drink?"

"Honestly?" Liz set her bag down carefully on an end table. "No. But I would like to know what you're doing in my town."

Stefan poured a second glass and brought it over to her. She took it slowly, sniffing for vervain. She wouldn't put it past her twin to spike her drink. He'd tried it before. Despite being twins, two halves of a supposed whole, they had always been at odds.

"It's a long story."

"Time is on our side. It always will be. It's a perk of immortality." Her fingers fiddled with the pendant around her neck. The blue stone had the Salvatore family crest embedded and set with an 'E' for Elizabeth. Her daylight necklace was nearly identical to her brothers' rings – and had been spelled by Emily Bennett herself long before Liz needed it.

Her brother sat down, reclining on a sofa. She perched on the arm of the other sofa across from him. "I truly am sorry for what happened, Lizzie. I hope you know that. I'm not a monster."

"Yes, you are. You claim Damon is the monster, but we both know that's a lie. You are the one with a list of names a mile long. A list of victims. How sick is that? Tell me, how many names have you added since Daniel?"

That threw him for a moment. She threw back her glass in the silence. She needed the alcohol just to be around him. She hadn't been face-to-face with him since the 1970s. Liz had hoped to never see him again.

"None. I'm clean."

"A junkie never changes his habit and a Ripper never stops lusting for human blood. You can't turn it off. Whenever you do, you lose control and then Damon and I are stuck cleaning up the mess. I won't let you do that in my town."

He eyed her carefully. "Things are different now, Elizabeth, and this is not just your town. It's _our_ town. All three of ours."

She scoffed.

"Look, what happened was an unfortunate accident. I'll never forget it, but you're my sister. I thought…"

"Thought what? Thought I couldn't protect myself from a human? Newsflash, Stefan, but this isn't 1868. You were over a hundred years too late to save me. I don't need saving. I'm a grown woman – a vampire. I can take care of myself."

Her twin sighed heavily. "Lizzie—"

"No, Stefan. We're done. And if you won't leave, I will."

* * *

"I heard you shut Stefan down." Damon sank into the tall grass beside her, his back pressed against the brick wall beside her. What was left of the wall, that is.

Old habits died hard. She still ran to what remained of their home, and huddled against the walls near where her room and Damon's room had been. She used to run to him for help or just to annoy him. It was her safe place.

"I don't owe him anything."

"Liz, we all make mistakes."

She shook her head, her dark hair falling around her shoulders, framing her face. "Not all of us destroy other people. He's an animal, Damon. He almost killed me, too."

"C'mon, you know that's not true."

"He says he was protecting me. From what? Daniel never hurt anyone, let alone me. He was a good man – a doctor."

Her older brother sighed. "We can't change the past. If we could…"

"We'd all have died long ago."

"Maybe not. If I saved Katherine—"

Liz scrambled to her feet to face him. "No, don't you even think about it! She's even worse than Stefan. She did this to all of us. She destroyed our family – she got you both killed! She's the reason I married Jonah. She's…"

Damon jumped to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Don't… Lizzie, Lizzie, that's not…"

She collapsed into her older brother's arms, hiccupping and babbling and crying all at the same time. He didn't say a word as he held her, alternating between rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Damon really was a good brother.

* * *

Stefan, on the other hand, didn't know when to quit.

After Damon calmed her down, Liz went back to the Boarding House, only to find Stefan wrapped up on the couch with a girl. It could have been any girl in the world, but instead it had to be the one person she hated.

Katherine Pierce was sitting on her sofa.

**Author's Notes:**

Pretty much this whole chapter takes place over a day or two. The diary entries were not necessarily written the same day as the passages near them – it is more of a matching theme.


	6. Chapter Five

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Five**

_Did I love Jonah? No. Did I care about him? In a manner, yes. Would I have married him if Father and Damon weren't dead? No. _

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1866 – One Hundred and Forty-Three Years Ago_

"Elizabeth, what do you think you are doing?"

She looked up from her needlework to see her husband standing in the sitting room doorway. "Being a lady. Is that not why you married me? I sit around and look pretty while you inherit my house and my family's businesses before running them into the ground?"

Smack!

His hand struck her cheek hard enough to send her crashing against the armrest of the sofa. Her project dropped to the floor in a tangle of thread and fabric. She blinked, her cheek throbbing as she moved to sit up in a rustle of skirts.

"Jonah—!"

"I do not wish to hear it. You are an ungrateful, insolent brat. You are lucky I married you. Without me, you would be living in poverty."

"That is not—"

Crack!

The back of his hand dug into her other cheek. The pain spread quickly, the skin discolored from the violence. "I asked for one simple thing, Elizabeth. Just one."

"What are you saying?" She couldn't find it in herself to stand up. To stand against him. Her fire was slowly dying.

"You know what. Get upstairs." He gripped her upper arm, ripping her up from where she had fallen.

"Jonah…"

Her husband squeezed her arm tighter, propelling her toward the staircase. "Undress, dear wife. You have yet to give me an heir."

"Why should I?" She tried to stall their progress up the stairs. Not that it mattered – he was strong enough to drag her toward his bedroom. Their bedroom.

"Until you do, I will make your life hell."

"How? I am already married to you!"

Jonah wrenched her arm before tossing her onto their bed. "I can make you feel pain you never knew existed. Pain that cannot begin to compare to what you know. It will make everything until now feel like a simple inoculation."

"You sick son of a—"

His strong hands encircled her throat, compressing her windpipe. The pressure increased, forcing her to squirm, her fingernails clawing at his wrists as he choked her with increasing force.

"You were warned."

And so it began.

* * *

_1867 – A Year Later_

It rained the day her son was born.

Her son was beautiful and strong. She no longer felt alone with him in her arms. He reminded her of those she had lost with those light, light eyes.

She named him Damon Andrew Salvatore. However, Jonah despised the name and insisted he be called Andrew Lockwood. To her, he would always be Damon. A Salvatore worthy of Veritas and their family's legacy.

Liz told him stories about the men he would never meet. His uncles. The first Damon Salvatore and her own twin, Stefan. When he was older, she could tell him the truth behind their deaths and the battle. About the vampires.

For now, she would protect him from his father.

* * *

_Stefan is driving me crazy. Every time I think I'm free of him, he shows up again. I enjoy my time with Damon, but not with him. When he's not playing protective older brother, he's on a killing spree. _

_I've run all over the US and even abroad, but I still can't escape him. Maybe it's a twin thing – he can always find me. I should be flattered, but I've seen his list of names. When he's not with Lexi and on an animal diet, he can't be trusted._

_When I'm lucky, I go years between visits._

_Because he's my brother, I won't kill him. But that doesn't mean I condone his behavior._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1864 – Three Years Prior _

Again, her brother was flirting with Katherine Pierce. Completely shameless, despite having been schooled in gentlemanly manners. Their father was wrong – he should be disappointed in Stefan, not Damon. At least he was fighting for their way of life while Stefan wooed their house guest.

She could hear their laughter in the garden below from her room upstairs. Katherine led him on a merry chase around and around. Had she no shame? Carrying on with an engaged man?

Liz didn't know how life was in Atlanta, but how could society there differ so from Virginia? How could she possibly think it was acceptable to chase after him? A woman was never the pursuer – she was the one to be pursued. To be wooed.

Katherine might dress like a respectable lady, but she behaved like a harlot.

The uneasy feeling in her stomach had yet to go away. The closer she was to Katherine, the more ill she fell. Keeping her distance helped soothe her nerves, but only just. There was something unnatural about her, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

All her sympathies were with Rosalyn Cartwright. She had no idea her betrothed was cavorting with the houseguest. No woman deserved to be treated that cruelly.

And to think, their engagement party was only days away. A party where Lizzy herself would meet her future husband. Jonah Lockwood, the only son of Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Her wedding was set for the fall, shortly after her brother's.

Only Damon had yet to settle down. She half-hoped he never would.

* * *

"Damon, how can you escort that woman?" Liz asked during a quiet moment at her twin's engagement dinner.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katherine. She's been sneaking around with Stefan. Haven't you noticed?"

He shook his head. "That's foolish, Lizzy. She is our guest. It's only polite to invite her. Besides, she is a good, virtuous woman. Like you. I think you two would really get on if you made an effort to be civil."

She scoffed. "What is it about her that makes you both act fools?"

Damon leaned in closer to avoid the stares of the other guests. "We will continue this later, sister. Behave – Father's noticing your behavior."

Liz closed her mouth, but that didn't stop her from grinding the heel of her dancing slipper into her brother's foot. She saw him grimace and heard the sharp hiss of pain escaping his lips. It served him right for ignoring her concerns.

Speaking of Katherine Pierce, she hadn't seen the woman in several minutes. Stefan was busy greeting guests, while Damon limped off in search of liquor, but the troublesome woman was nowhere in sight. Neither was Stefan's wife-to-be.

Gathering her long skirts, Liz slipped through the crowd and into the fresh air. The house has stuffy from the heat and the bodies cramped inside.

"Miss Elizabeth Salvatore?" a deep voice called from beside a pillar on the porch.

She jumped a little. "You surprised me."

"That was not my intention. We have not been formally introduced. I am Jonah Lockwood."

She looked at boy – no, the man – she would be marrying. She studied him in the shadows. He had a strong jaw and handsome features, his hair a light brown and his eyes dark in color. He seemed fit in his well-tailored and expensive clothes. The Lockwoods were rather wealthy and lived in the largest home in Mystic Falls. In fact, the coming Founder's Ball would be held at their house. It would be her first outing where she would be escorted by her fiancé.

Jonah was close in age to Damon, but he seemed older somehow.

"It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

He took her gloved hand, kissing it. "You are a beautiful woman, Elizabeth. I am the luckiest man in Mystic Falls."

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "You are too kind to flatter me so. After all, we've only just met."

"I feel like I have known you forever. Damon used to tell me stories of his wild sister. And here you are, a grown, respectable lady. I was half-expecting a child raised by wolves. Or worse, savages."

"Oh, he does tend to embellish. And, that was a long time ago. I've grown."

"You certain have." She felt his eyes rove over her gown. It was a fine fabric in a light blue to bring out her eyes and low-cut in the front as was the fashion for evening wear. Unlike other ladies, she preferred to keep the embellishments to a minimum.

"Thank you, Mr. Lockwood."

"Please, call me Jonah."

"Thank you, Jonah."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took it, finally ready to head back inside.

That is, until she heard an ungodly scream that sent her racing for the woods. A scream she knew from even the deepest part of herself. Jonah called after her, running after her. She gripped the layers of her dress tight, nearly ripping the fine fabric as she tried to free her legs for easy movement while her lungs strained against the boning of her corset.

Heaving, she reached the cause for alarm.

It was Rosalyn Cartwright. And she was dead.

Her frail body and gown were coated in red blood, her throat gone. She'd been viciously attacked.

Liz covered her mouth, a sickness washing over her. A sickness she normally associated with Katherine's prescience. She swallowed hard, instead kneeling down in the grass beside the fallen woman.

"Stefan…" she breathed, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

It had been his scream. His cry of alarm.

They didn't need to speak. She knew what he needed in that moment. She wrapped her arms tight around him, holding him. Letting him know he wasn't alone.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm trying to keep all flashbacks to a chapter, then a chapter in present time, then flashbacks. Hopefully that will make it easier to read! I also went back and fixed the page breaks in the first two chapters. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Next chapter – we find out who was on the couch!


	7. Chapter Six

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Six**

_Despite our complicated pasts, I would do anything to protect my brothers. We are all each other have in this world. Our parents are long dead and our descendants are few and far apart. Blood is thicker than hatred and only love is thicker than blood._

_While I can forgive them for their misbehavior and trespasses, I cannot find it in my heart to forgive the woman who brought this upon us. One day, I will find Katherine Pierce and I'll rip her heart out._

_I won't let her near either of my brothers again._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009 – One Hundred and Forty-Five Years Later_

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Stefan and the girl broke apart. With her dark hair straight and her petite frame dressed in denim instead of a dress, she looked a far cry away from the Katherine Pierce who had arrived at Vertias one hundred and forty-five years prior. She had adapted to the times easily.

"Lizzie, this is—"

She held up a hand, cutting him off. "I know who that is. What is she doing in this house?"

"I'm sorry," the girl said, sitting up straight. "I didn't mean to cause trouble…"

"Trouble? We're well beyond 'trouble'!"

"Liz-"

"You don't get to talk," she hissed at Stefan. "And you… how dare you show your face here, you conniving, back-stabbing bitch?!"

The brunette backed away quickly, looking almost scared. Which was preposterous because Katherine didn't get scared. She got even.

"Hey! Hey!" Damon's voice broke in, his strong hands closing on her arms. She felt him physically pull her away from her twin and the vampire vixen. "Cool it!"

Liz struggled in his grip. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Oh, no… that's not Katherine. That's Elena… her doppelganger."

"Either way, she's dead meat!"

Damon pulled her further away before she could lunge again. "That's enough! Knock it off!" he hissed.

"Let me go! I have to kill her! She has to die!" Liz hissed, still trying to break free. But Damon was older and stronger. "She cursed us!"

"That is NOT Katherine!"

"I should go," she said, looking at Stefan. "This is a family thing…"

"Elena, don't go," her twin said. "Damon's got this."

The girl, this Katherine lookalike, shook her head again. "I'll come back later. I promise."

She scurried out the door, leaving Liz still stuck in Damon's grip while Stefan sighed. Her older brother guided her to the couch.

She pulled free from his grasp as the front door shut. "I do know how to sit!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled child then," Damon snapped. "Lizzie."

Before she could get up, Damon pushed her back down. "Sit! Stay!"

"You're both crazy—that's Katherine Pierce. She's supposed to be dead!"

Stefan crossed into her line of sight, standing beside their brother. She loved seeing them united, just not against her. "That was not Katherine, Liz."

"Then who the hell is she?"

"Elena Gilbert, dear Stefan's human girlfriend. She just happens to be dead ringer for Katherine," Damon said. "That's why he likes her, right, brother?"

"Shut up, Damon."

"Is this… she's the reason you both came back, isn't she? Have you idiots learned nothing?!" she hissed.

"Well, since we're already vampires, what's the worst that could happen?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. "She breaks Stefan's heart again when she realizes I'm the better looking brother?"

"Since we've established why I'm here in Mystic Falls," Stefan said coolly, turning his attention to Damon, "why don't you enlightened us about your reasoning?"

Her beloved brother smirked. "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Damon crouched before her. "And you, Lizzie, dear… leave Elena alone. She's not Katherine.

"I know. If she was, she'd already have a stake through her black heart." She stood up and brushed past her brothers. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch you guys kill yourself over her ghost. Call me when you grow up."

* * *

_People are dying. They are being torn apart, their blood missing. Father is trying to shield me from the news, but I hear the whispers._

_They say its animals but I've heard another word – one that turns my blood to ice._

_Vampire._

_A living dead creature who survives off the blood of others. A killer. Here. In Mystic Falls._

_More than anything, I wish Damon were here. I'm so scared we're next. He'd know what to do. He'd make sure we were safe._

_With any luck, the vampire will take Katherine._

_It's a terrible thing to wish, I know, but I don't trust her. There's an evil behind that pretty face. If I didn't know better, I would think _she_ was behind the deaths. After all, they didn't start until after she arrived._

_But a woman? No woman could do that. Not to men. Children, perhaps._

_Women aren't killers. Not like this. Ripped out throats and stolen blood? No, never. These bodies are mutilated. I just pray their deaths were quick._

_ ~Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_Three Weeks Later and a Few Hundred Miles Away_

The bodies were beginning to pile up. Couples attacked just outside the town, their bodies drained and their throats torn apart. "Animal attacks" was what the official reports read. But Liz knew better.

She knew her brothers.

"Damon, you idiot…" she breathed, tossing her suitcase into the trunk of her Charger. She'd have to knock some sense into her oldest brother before he either killed half the town or the Founders realized vampires were walking among them once again.

_When did I become the responsible member of this family? _

Liz started her car up and pulled away from the motel she'd been staying at. If she could be in the Carolinas and hear about deaths in small town Virginia, her brother was getting out of hand.

Unless, the Ripper was back. In which case they were all screwed six ways to Sunday.

While Damon revealed in death, Stefan killed simply because he couldn't get enough blood. He couldn't stop. Only Lexi, his best friend, knew how to tame the beast inside.

He was like an alcoholic. One drink of human blood and Stefan was off the wagon. Her twin was a mindless, soulless killer when the Ripper had control.

It would take both her and Damon to get him secured and dried out.

She had no choice. She had to go home.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait. It takes Liz a long time to warm up to Elena. She can't look at her and not see Katherine yet. Next chapter is the past, then we're back to present. Soon we'll get to meet Ric and a stranger Liz is drawn to.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Seven**

_Losing my brothers never got easier. I understood our father's betrayal – he believed from the deepest parts of his soul that vampires were evil and that they'd been tainted. Made weak. Maybe they had._

_But his anger should never have been toward them. It was Katherine who did this. Katherine who slipped into our home and poisoned their minds. She turned brother against brother and my father against them both._

_She is who I blame for their deaths. If they had not been enamored with her, he would not have murdered them that night. Our father may have been cruel, but even he would not needlessly murder his sons._

_Jonah, on the other hand… I fear what he is capable of. There's a darkness inside him. And it's growing._

_ ~ Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1868 – Over a Hundred Years Ago_

The study door creaked as she pulled it closed behind her. Elizabeth didn't have much time until Jonah returned home. She'd been planning her search for weeks, yet he insisted on appearing the doting father and loving husband, rarely leaving the house.

She had to take advantage of the little time she had while Meredith looked after her son.

Her father's old study was covered in paper. Ledgers and business papers comprised the majority of the mess, but that wasn't what interested her.

No, it was two particular papers – both legal documents.

The first she found easily. After all, she'd been the one to place the copy inside the drawer's false bottom for safe keeping.

Her father's will. She never read the contents. It had never mattered to her before – as his sole living child, she inherited everything.

In his flourishing script, it read:

_To my son, Stefan, I leave him Veritas and the following funds to maintain the grounds…_

_To my eldest son, Damon, I leave him my business holdings in hopes he settles down and makes a man of himself..._

_To my youngest child, Elizabeth, I leave the sum of five thousand pounds. Should her brothers pass without leaving heirs, the entirety of my fortune will be entrusted to her until the time that she has a male child. Until the child reaches the age of maturity, my land and estate will be controlled by Elizabeth and her husband…_

She hurried replaced the document. She should have anticipated such a clause in the will. Her father always deferred to males in his business dealings. Why should he leave his estate to his female child, except as a temporary caretaker?

Lizzy took a breath and continued her hunt. Jonah had already seized control of her family's estate after their marriage. She knew he was ruining them, but she had no proof and no rights. Not against the mayor's only son.

Her hand closed on a thick envelope. She carefully slipped out the enclosed documents, sighing in relief. It was the Mayor's will.

He detailed his estate in minute detail in cramped handwriting, but it was the last paragraph that caught her attention.

_My son, Jonah Lockwood, is to have no access to any funds or inheritance until such a time that he produces an heir. Only then is he to have his inheritance. Should he perish before such a time, my estate is to be passed onto his wife. _

Liz sank into the chair behind the desk. It made sense. Jonah needed to marry her in order to have any sort of life. He needed her in order to have his inheritance. To top it off, he needed a child in order to receive it.

And with a child, a male child, he would be granted the Salvatore estate in addition to his own father's accumulated wealth and holdings.

Now he had his son. He had Damon.

He no longer needed her.

Her son was the key.

She was a liability.

Of course, Jonah was not stupid. He would make it look like an accident. He would play the victim and garner sympathy as the widower with a young son, his dead wife none other than the tragic Salvatore girl.

Would it be a fall down the stairs? A riding accident? How would her husband kill her?

And, more importantly, when?

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Miss Elizabeth? There's a gentleman downstairs to see you," Meredith called, opening the door to the sitting room.

She looked up. "Did he give a name?"

Her maid shook her head, her carefully pinned bonnet keeping her hair tucked neatly. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry to say I did not recognize him."

"And he asked for me?"

"Yes, ma'am. He specifically requested to see 'Lizzy Salvatore'."

A thrill cut through her. No one had called her Lizzy Salvatore in ages. Even if they called her Lizzy, they used Jonah's last name. No one dared utter the name Salvatore under Jonah's roof.

"Send him in."

She straightened her skirts around her and fluffed the pillows on the elegant sofa.

A handsome man followed her maid into the sitting room a moment later. Her heart leapt for joy as she stood up, taking in his expensive suit and carefully styled dark hair.

"Damon? How…?"

"Hello, Lizzy. Miss me?"

She rushed across the room, her skirts rustling in the breeze she created. She flung her arms around her brother and buried her face against his chest, breathing in a mixture of tobacco, alcohol, sweat, and cologne. Her brother. Alive.

"I will take that as a yes," he breathed, holding her close. "I missed you, too, little sister."

She didn't let go. She couldn't. Just in case it was a dream, she needed to cling to him. She wasn't ready to let him go. Now not, not ever.

"How are you here? I saw you die. I watched Father…"

"Sssh, Lizzybird, not now. I'm here."

He loosened the pins binding her hair in a bun, letting the tresses fall down her back. He stroked the strands carefully, soothing her. He always knew how to calm her.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Never. Not without you," he swore.

And she believed him.

**Author's Notes:**

Soon we'll see how Liz made the transition and why. She has no idea that her brother is a vampire yet.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Eight**

_Home means heartache. My family was ripped away from me at home. I watched them die, only to be married off to the devil himself._

_I watched him destroy my family's holdings and my home. Then I saw it burn in the aftermath. I watched him burn in the fire._

_I lost my home and then I realized home isn't always a place—it can be a person. For me, home is my brother, Damon. No matter what he does, I will always go back to him. I'll scold him and drag my feet, but if he needs me, I'll be at his side in a heartbeat._

_Without Damon I would be dead. Without me, he'd be dead, too, not that he'll ever admit it. He's much too proud._

_He wears his pride and coldness as armor. He wants to be inhuman; immune from the pain of feeling, yet he's never truly mastered it. Even when he flips his switch, there's still a part of him that's Damon—a part that wants to be good. He just doesn't know how. He's not the innocent, young boy who died._

_Katherine's manipulation changed him. He's confused, but deep down, he has a good heart. He just can't be good. Not always._

_We all make mistakes. No one lives this long without a few regrets._

_~Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009 – Over a Hundred Years Later_

Mystic Falls was the last place she wanted to be right now. Not that it stopped her from pulling her Charger into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House. Home, sweet home. At least until this place burned down, too.

Liz climbed out of the car and let herself in without hesitating. She couldn't afford to show weakness in front of her brothers.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, little sister," Damon called from the living room. "I was wondering when you'd show up again."

She followed his voice to see him seated before a roaring fire. He seemed utterly amused.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Killing tourists? Why not make a sign that says 'vampires live here' or something? You're going to blow our cover!"

"What cover? That we're human? Normal?"

She glared at him. "Remember what happened last time? Do you really want to get locked up in the church and burnt alive?" _Like Katherine._

In a flash, he was at her throat, one hand wrapped around it as he slammed her into the wall. "Say it, Liz. I dare you."

"Do you want to be like Katherine?" she spat.

Damon half-flung her across the room like a rag doll. Something glass or porcelain crashed and shattered as she fell. Even as a vampire, she felt the aftereffects of the sudden, forceful shove. She'd never seen him angry. Not in decades.

"Happy now?"

"No," she said, sitting up on the floor. "I'm not gonna sit back and watch you destroy yourself. If you want to die, do us all a favor and stake yourself or forget your ring and go for a walk. This is just stupid."

"Says the little witch who couldn't."

This time, she shoved him into the wall. "Don't push me, Damon. If you're going to be a prick, I'll treat you like one. If you're going to risk everything, don't think I won't lock you up and let you desiccate."

"Not if you've been eating squirrels."

She gave him a push, tossing him toward the floor. "I'm not Stefan. I can control the hunger."

"So you're still snatch, eat, erasing through town?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," she taunted, turning on a heel to head for the stairs. She heard a low laugh from him.

* * *

_Later_

Liz flung open the door to Damon's bedroom. Her brother looked up lazily from his bed. "What's with the temper tantrum?"

"You staked Lexi, didn't you?"

He turned the page of his book with a shrug. "And?"

"You do remember she's the only one who can keep Stefan on the straight and narrow, right?"

"Still not seeing why you're harassing me." Paper crackled as he flipped another page. "Shoo, Lizzie. Go bother Stefan."

"No, Damon." She crossed her arms. "Why did you kill Lexi?"

"To throw them off our scent. I listened to you."

"I didn't say to kill her!"

He closed the book and sat up on the bed. "What did you expect? The Founders were looking for a vampire. I gave them a vampire. They think the danger is over. They think they can trust me. It's for the best. She'll get over it and so will Stefan."

She scoffed. "Over it? You killed his only friend!"

"Oh, knock off the concerned sister crap. You and I both know you could care less about Stefan.

As long as he isn't killing the townspeople, you avoid him like the plague," he snapped.

"Fine. Next time he goes on a bender, you're picking up the pieces. I'm done."

Liz turned to leave, pausing when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It is for the best. Trust me, Lizzie. You'll thank me one day."

"I highly doubt that. Go stalk the doppelganger chick. Just stay outta my way."

She pulled away from her oldest brother, feeling disgusted. She still loved him, even though he drove her nuts. They both did.

Perhaps it was because her and Damon were too similar. They were both stubborn and opinionated. Even when he irritated her, she'd still take a bullet for him. They were family after all and what they shared was stronger than any bond. They were blood and they'd look after each other, just as they hand since the 1880s.

While he might be the big brother, she was the smart sister. She could protect him from himself – but only he listened.

As for Stefan, heaven help her. They had a rocky relationship in life that death hadn't improved. He wanted to live human, only he wasn't. He wasn't in control of his hunger. His hunger had nearly gotten them all killed before. She'd pulled him back from the brink before. She'd learned some tricks and tips from Lexi.

She hoped to never need them.

**Author's Notes:**

Next chapter is past, then we'll get a glimpse of Alaric.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thicker than Blood**

**Chapter Nine**

_Vampires were a myth. Creatures of the night meant to scare little children into behaving. I never knew how wrong I was until they took over our town._

_I never thought I'd become one until my dead brother returned home._

_Damon never meant to harm me. He was protecting me. He hated his new existence. He lived merely to torment our brother. He'd left Mystic Falls to protect me – his lust for blood was too strong to ensure my safety. _

_His return brought forth a chain of events even a witch was powerless to stop._

_ ~Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_1868 – Over a Hundred Years Earlier_

In her brother's arms, everything felt right. She felt safe and loved. No one would hurt her now. He'd protect her from Jonah's wrath. He had protected her from their father – surely, he could save her from her husband.

"Lizzy, you have no idea how much I missed you," he breathed.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important. I had to leave town for a while."

"I saw Father… I touched your body. It was cold. You were dead."

"Ssh," he urged, hugging her tightly, his hand rubbing her back. "Yes, I was shot. But I'm better. I'm fine."

"What about Stefan?"

He pulled back, looking her in the eye. "He's fine, too. But he isn't as well. I will take you to see him, I promise."

"I knew you couldn't be dead. You'd never leave me here all alone."

She hugged him back with all her strength, ignoring the pain from her unhealed bruises. She might have let a hiss pass her lips. She felt her brother stiffen in her embrace.

"Lizzy, you're hurt."

"It's nothing."

He took a step back. "Don't lie to me, Lizzy. It's me."

It was her brother. Older, harder – the boyish charm gone. But it was still her brother. The brother she loved with all her heart. The one she took after and the one she named her son for. "I have been through worse. It is just a few bruises."

"Did Jonah… he did, didn't he? I'll kill him. I'll tear his bloody head off!"

She touched his cheek. "Damon, no! You mustn't!"

"No one should lay a hand on you. No one will. He'll never touch you again. I swear on my life." The anger and hatred in his voice shocked her. What had become of her fun-loving, devil-may-care brother? What happened she saw him lying there, dead in the dirt beside her twin? What had he been through? Had he passed over, only to return to life changed? Why did he hide from her all this time? Was it possible he'd been turned? Could her brother be a vampire?

She took his hand. "Damon, please. I just got you back. I will not watch you go to jail for murder."

"They'd never catch me."

The malevolent glint in his blue eyes unnerved her. There was a tightness in her chest. Never before had being around her brother physically hurt. "Promise me you will behave. For me."

"If he harms a hair on your head, I will not be held responsible for what I do. You are my baby sister, Lizzy. If I had known, I never would have left you."

Elizabeth rested her head against her brother's strong chest. She listened to his heartbeat beneath his skin, strong and reassuring. He was truly there with her in the parlor. Her beloved brother lived. She was no longer the last of the Salvatores and neither was her son. He would get to know his namesake.

* * *

_Later_

Her bliss was short-lived.

Hope had overruled reason. She had ignored the warning signs in favor of embracing her brother. She wanted more than anything to believe Damon still lived.

But he was no longer alive. He hadn't been since the Battle of Willow Creek. Not since she watched as their father shot him dead. Damon Salvatore died that night. His human self at least. What remained was the blackest of magic – her brother was a vampire.

The transformation tainted the man she knew.

Despite the instinct screaming at her to stake him, she knew Damon would never hurt her. His rage at her injures was real. He loved her. There was enough of her brother still there. She could see it.

Damon was no danger to her or her son. The only person on the grounds of Veritas he meant harm was her husband.

Lizzy rushed down the hall in a flurry of skirts. "Did it ever cross your mind to tell me what you were?"

Damon looked up from the sofa he'd reclined on in her sitting room. "What are you talking about?"

"You died, Damon. Father murdered you both. You aren't human."

"Then what am I?" He locked his eyes on her, his face impassive.

"Vampire."

He closed the book in his hands and stood up in a fluid movement. "Yes, Lizzy. I am. Now, are you planning on telling the town or…?"

"I would never turn you in to the Council! I'm not Father!"

She moved slowly to his side. "Human, vampire, ghost – it matters not to me. You are my brother, always and forever. We are blood. Nothing can change that."

Her brother sighed. "Oh, Lizzy. I never wanted you to know. I didn't want you to have to keep this secret. I will never hurt you."

"I know."

Even though every fiber of her being screamed to run, she took his hands. "You are still my brother, Damon. I will keep your secret. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"If they know I'm alive, they will assume the worst," he said softly, still holding her hands.

She stared down at the plush carpet. "I can fix that."

"How?"

Liz smiled as she glanced up. "A spell. A glamor. I can bind it to an object. As long as you possess it, others won't see your true face. It will blur your features enough that you aren't recognized."

"I'm sorry, you can bind this?"

"I'm a witch, Damon. Not a very talented one like Emily Bennett, but I can do simple charms. I can make this work."

"Are you sure? Magic is dangerous, Lizzy."

"I won't lose you again."

He sighed. "I never should have left you."

"You had no choice. Besides, it was not all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You are an uncle. I have a son. I named him for you."

"Why on earth would you do that to a child?"

She mock-gasped, which earned her a brief smile. "Damon Andrew Salvatore. I had to name him for my beloved brother, the bravest person I knew. I did it to keep your memory alive."

"Where is he?"

She bit the inside of her lip. "His nurse took him with her to town. Jonah says—"

"Don't say his name to me, Lizzy. Let's do this charm and then I will meet your son. Hmm?"

* * *

_That Evening_

Producing the charm for her brother took little effort. It worked immediately, much to her relief. However, her charm worked too well.

The door to her bedroom flew open without so much as a knock. Startled, Liz struggled to get up from her seat as Jonah stormed in. His fists were already clenched along with his jaw, and she could smell the reek of alcohol clinging to both his breath and clothes.

"When did you plan on telling me you had a male guest today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sleeping with him? Who is he, Elizabeth? Hmm?"

"Jonah, you are drunk…"

"Who is he?" he growled, shoving her against a wall, his hand at her throat. "Tell me or I swear to God this time I will leave scars."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "You would never believe me."

Damon had left to run errands in town just before sundown. She suspected he had gone to feed, especially after he'd given her a sip of his blood earlier. The warm, thick liquid had healed up her bruises within minutes. He'd given it to her without a warning, slipping it into her drink. Either way, there was no one to call for help. The servants were all gone for the night and her son was asleep in his crib down the hall.

"Who. Is. He?"

"I will not tell you."

His fist shot into her ribcage. She sucked in a wheezing gasp, pain flaring through her system. It wasn't the first time he'd nearly broken her bones. In fact, she had broken more bones after marrying Jonah than she ever had playing games and roughhousing with her brothers. "Give me a name!"

"Never…"

Another hit. This time she heard the unmistakable crack of a rib.

He might very well kill her this time, but Liz would never tell him. No one would pry that particular secret from her lips until her brother wanted it known. If Jonah did manage to kill her, he would have to deal with the true master of Veritas and the eldest living Salvatore. Damon would never let him get away with killing her.

She could only pray Damon wouldn't reveal this true nature. She couldn't watch him die a second time.

* * *

_Midnight_

"Lizabeth? Lizzy?"

Damon pushed open the door to her room, tensing at the scent of blood. Fresh blood. He tried to ignore the hunger and push it away.

"Lizzy?"

He froze, taking in the sight of a lifeless body on the floor. Blood trickled from several open wounds and her face was barely visible. Even from a distance he could see one of her arms was mangled and broken.

"Lizzy, no…"

Damon rushed to her side, gently scooping her body up into his arms. "Liz, open your eyes. Look at me. I'm here…"

His baby sister didn't move. It was too late. She was gone.

"I'll kill the bastard who did this to you. I'll kill him."

He stayed with her for several more minutes before carefully laying her on the bed and closing her eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek.

There was no doubt in his mind who had stolen the life from her. And he could hear the footsteps and the heartbeat of the sick bastard in his very house. She'd been murdered under his roof, where she should've be protected. She'd been murdered on Salvatore land.

In a flash, he was inside the rooms that once belonged to his father, yet were claimed by the pretender. The man who killed Lizzy.

"Jonah Lockwood, I presume?"

The man looked up from the wash basin. The water was tinted red with blood. Liz's blood. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Damon crossed the room in a flash. "I own this house."

"No… I…" Recognition crossed his face. Unlike his daylight ring, Liz's charm had broken with her death. "You're Damon Salvatore. You're dead."

"So I've been told."

"That's not possible. You were both dead… even the doctor—"

He stared at the man, the mayor's beloved son, the very man who married his young, innocent sister and beat her to death. "None of that matters. Not after what you've done."

"What might that be?" Jonah asked, wiping his hands on a towel. All traces of Liz's blood had been washed from his skin and likely his clothes. Smart bastard. Soon-to-be dead bastard.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, but exactly what are you talking about?"

"You'll hang for this."

"Do you honestly believe that anyone will convict me? It could have been a vagrant who broke in or one of the servants. No, what happened to Elizabeth is tragic, but I played no part." The slimy prick didn't even bother to pretend his wife was alive.

"You honestly believe that you can murder my sister and get away with it?" Damon hissed.

Jonah laughed. "I know I will."

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you, you son of a bitch…"

Without a second thought, Damon gave in to his hunger and lunged at the man.

**Author's Notes:** Woo, long chapter. I thought about breaking it up into several chapters, but decided against it. Liz's actual transition will be in a future chapter, as well as what became of her son. Thanks for reading and please review! It means a lot to me.


	11. Chapter Ten

Thicker than Blood

Chapter Ten

_Hunger. It drives a vampire. It's their entire reason for existence. _

_I never expected it to taste so good. But I can control my bloodlust. Stefan never could. Just another way we were opposites. It shouldn't bother me, but it does. He is my brother and I still feel responsible for him—and for Damon, too. They are my family and while sometimes I want to stake them for being idiots, they're all I have._

_I can't imagine eternity without them. I refuse too._

_~Elizabeth Salvatore's Diary_

_2009 – Over a Hundred Years Later_

Life in Mystic Falls was always an adjustment after being away. Elizabeth grew used to being alone. Plus, some days Mystic Falls didn't seem large enough for three Salvatore vampires. It was the Italian blood – it made them opinionated hotheads. Being a vampire only amplified their natural personalities.

While Damon played mind games with a blonde human (Liz couldn't help but relax knowing it kept him from his obsession with Katherine) and Stefan mourned the loss of Lexi, she was left to help cover their tracks. Since Damon went rouge and munched on the history teacher/football coach, she'd been keeping an eye on the replacement. Alaric Saltzman seemed a godsend and that immediately worried her. His credentials were perfect, but his past bothered her.

Mr. Saltzman was suspected of murdering his wife. Her disappearance and his subsequent report to the police all but screamed 'vampire' to her. It was no coincidence that he'd taken a job in a small Virginia town hundreds of miles away from North Carolina and Duke University, where he had been previously.

No one willingly moved to Mystic Falls. Especially not with all the recent animal attacks in the news.

Elizabeth had to play the part of the good sister and look out for her idiot elder brothers.

That's how she found herself sitting at the Mystic Grill, nursing a beer while the new history teacher graded papers a few tables over.

He was easy on the eyes, much like her last boyfriend, but had an air about him of intelligence. Scott had been pretty, but brains weren't what drew her to him. Too bad still seemed hung up on his dead wife. That's the impression she got from the snatches of conversation she'd overheard and from the ring he still wore on his hand.

Then _he_ stepped inside.

Tall, dark, and handsome. In the 1880s, she would have fanned herself and perhaps swooned. A battered leather jacket clashed with his dark jeans in a good way, and his brown hair was nearly as long as Damon's. A few strands fell into his eyes. Sexy.

Instead of approaching the bar, he sat down beside the history teacher.

"Sam, you made it!" Alaric stood up, clapping him on the back as he tugged him into an embrace. They reacted like old pals, not lovers.

At first glance he didn't stick out. Young, but not a child. His clothes were decent and fit him well, yet weren't designer labels. Studious and soft-spoken from the snatches of conversation she picked up across the bar. Interesting, but not a heartbreaker swatting girls away like flies.

"Of course! You tell me you're living in a small town that just happens to have a Civil War past and you expect me not to show? Ric, c'mon, how long have we known each other?" the stranger said.

"Too long."

Liz smiled to herself, still listening in from across the room. She filtered out the other noises, the tinkling of glasses and the chatter of patrons and servers alike. She had one interest—the two men.

"How's high school treating you?"

"Not bad for the most part. A few delinquent students seem determined to test my patience. I have one kid who didn't even bother to hide that he copied his paper from the internet. He did everything but leave the web address attached."

Alaric's buddy snorted. "Some kids never learn."

"Yeah, and how's your book?"

He shrugged. "Stalled. I need some inspiration… or some sources. I never thought it would be this difficult to write about small towns during the Civil War. So much of it is the same old story."

"What about this area? There's a ton of history here. The town keeps great records and lots of artifacts. There's bound to be some first-person sources and other anecdotes no one has ever seen before."

"Like what?"

Liz watched as the teacher pulled out a binder. "What do you know about the Battle of Willow Creek?"

Her hand clenched around the beer bottle so tight it nearly shattered. What were the odds? Really, what were they? Mystic Falls was the quintessential small town. Tourists and strangers didn't arrive often or last long thanks to the supernatural element. Two new arrivals in the last few weeks? No, that wasn't normal. And two arrivals who were history buffs? Even less.

"Not much. Why?"

"There were tons of civilians killed. In fact, the church in the middle of town burned down. You could put it in your book."

The other man nodded. "I'll look into it. Hey, where's a good place to crash around here?"

"There's a few hotels not far from here, if you don't want to crash on my couch."

"Nice try, Ric. This isn't college. My couch-surfing days are behind me," he said in good spirits. "No worries, I do plan to raid your fridge and drink all your beer."

Liz failed to suppress a smile.

"I stocked up. Tell you what, I've got a few more papers to grade then I'm free. Why don't you head over to my place and I'll bring over some pizza? We'll drink and catch up. Tomorrow, we'll book you a hotel."

"Sounds a like a plan, Ric."

They shook hands and exchanged directions, plus Alaric's house key. Liz finished her drink as he got up. No one would blame her for being curious. No one would even know she followed him. Being a vampire did have its upsides.

The stranger's car wasn't much to look at. An old two-door Jeep in need of a paint job, it appeared well-loved since it started without a sputter on the first try. Liz couldn't help but be impressed as she slid behind the wheel of her own car – a classic Charger her brother helped pick out.

Her car turned over with a flick of the wrist. She pulled onto the road after the stranger, her curiosity getting the better of her. It was the witch blood.

Instinct drove her. It had since childhood. Liz hated and loved it at the same time. Her gut feelings were rarely wrong. As if hearing about the Battle of Willow Creek—the so-called battle that turned both her brothers into the undead—wasn't reason enough.

About five minutes outside of town, she knew why she had a feeling.

A rear tire on the truck blew, forcing him to swerve alone the heavily wooded road. She saw him grip the wheel, fighting to keep the truck under control. But he couldn't. No one could.

She watched, almost in slow motion, as the truck somersaulted, rolling once, before hitting a tree with a sickening crunch and screech of metal. Smoke rose from the crumpled hood.

Liz threw her car in Park. She left the keys inside as she jogged across the deserted road. Could he still be alive? Was that even possible?

When she reached the Jeep, she knew it wasn't for long. His breathing was ragged, his lungs rapidly filling with blood, his forehead scratched and bleeding from the shattered windshield. She yanked the dented door open. He groaned, a faint, pained sound.

Without another thought, Elizabeth bit into her wrist, drawing her blood. She lifted it to his mouth, letting the thick blood dribble into his mouth.

Her brothers would scold her for saving a stranger. What use was being a vampire if she couldn't save lives? She wasn't about to turn him—just heal him. A bad car accident shouldn't kill an innocent man.

Besides, it's not like she'd ever see him again.

Her blood took effect. His breathing eased and his heartbeat evened out. She let out a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes.

"Who…what…?" he started to say, his lips wet with her blood.

"You were in an accident. It was bad. You got lucky. You never saw me," she compelled, carefully closing the door.

He blinked, still trying to see her through the glass as she hurried back to her parked car. She had to disappear before anyone else arrived. The stranger would live—that's all that mattered. And if he lived, she would find out why he'd been drawn to Mystic Falls. Why Alaric Saltzman had come to town. She could find out what they knew.

If she didn't, who would protect her brothers?

**Author's Notes:**

Liz's transition is next. Unlike Damon, she doesn't turn people for kicks or feed them her blood often. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
